Questa non è una favola !
by Bleachichihime
Summary: Beaucoup d'histoires et de contes de fées commencent souvent par un il était une fois et finissent par ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants cependant celle-ci est bien différente.
1. Chapter 1

_Alcuni dicono che la pioggia è brutta, ma non sanno che permette di girare la testa alta con il viso coperto dalle lacrime. Certaines personnes disent que la pluie est laide mais ils ne savent pas qu'elle permet de tourner la tête avec le visae couvert de larmes._

**Questa non ****è**** una favola !**

_**Capitulo 1: Quando il cielo piange !**_

Beaucoup d'histoires et de contes de fées commencent souvent par un « il était une fois » et finissent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » cependant celle-ci est bien différente.

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois que la guerre contre Aizen était finie et les gentils avaient fini par gagner. Il y'avait eu de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps, et la plupart de ceux qui avait participé à ce massacre savaient que certaines cicatrices ne pourraient jamais se refermer.

La Soul Society, qui avait subi de nombreux dommages, fut vite remise en état. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryû et Yasutora étaient rentrés à Karakura, accompagnés de Rukia et Renji, dès que tous les dégâts furent réparés. Ils avaient tous été prévenus, par Urahara, que leurs amis, qui avaient assisté à la bataille, avaient eu leur mémoire effacée. Ichigo avait d'abord mal réagit face à cette nouvelle, mais Rukia lui expliqua que c'était nécessaire, surtout pour éviter un traumatisme chez les humains et il avait donc laissé tomber. Bien vite, tout était redevenu normal à Karakura. Les six amis, se rendaient comme avant au lycée comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Et puis les six, c'était vite dit.

Ce jour-là, la pluie avait plongé Karakura dans une atmosphère grise et assez oppressante, cependant, c'était cette atmosphère qui avait le plus manqué à une certaine jeune fille. Sentir les gouttes de pluie, le vent frais sur son visage, sentir l'odeur de l'humidité et voir les nuages gris au-dessus d'elle lui procurait un étrange réconfort. Et puis, ce temps exprimait bien ce que ressentait Orihime à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle mettait encore son masque de fille souriante et joyeuse.

Il commençait à faire nuit et elle rentrait de sa journée, sous un ciel gris. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans une rue déserte, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de resonger aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Elle pouvait remercier le ciel qu'on soit vendredi car elle aurait sans doute été incapable de supporter une autre journée comme celle-ci. Ces dernières semaines étaient de loin de celles qu'elle pouvait qualifier de pires qu'elle avait jamais vécues (en oubliant l'épisode Heuco Mundo). Et tout cela était arrivé à cause d'une stupide erreur. La plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

**Orihime:** Qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Bon sang... Je n'aurais jamais dû...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa un peu la tête en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lorsqu'elle sentit une goutte tomber sur sa joue, ce qui lui fit rouvrir ses paupières. Elle regarda le ciel et sentit bientôt une seconde goutte, puis une autre et la princesse se retrouva bien vite sous une énorme averse. Heureusement pour elle, son appartement n'était plus très loin, alors elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son domicile. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle entreprit de chercher ses clefs qui se trouvaient au fond de son sac. Après quelques secondes de recherches, elle trouva enfin son trousseau, ouvrit rapidement la porte et entra dans son appartement, trempée jusqu'aux os. Inoue se sécha très vite et encore une fois ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un certain shinigami et ce qui s'était produit, il y a maintenant un peu moins de 2 semaines.

_Deux semaines auparavant__:_

Les six jeunes humains, shinigamis et Quincy essayaient de s'habituer à revivre une existence normale sans que la menace Aizen ne plane au-dessus de leurs têtes. Après la fin des travaux de Soul Society et du monde réel, Rukia et Renji avaient été autorisés à rester avec leurs amis.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé, ils venaient juste d'apprendre que les mémoires de leurs amis avaient été effacées et s'efforçaient donc d'agir normalement. Urahara avait en plus trouvé une excuse pour justifier l'absence des jeunes, cependant personne ne s'était risqué à demander quelle excuse bidon ce vieux vendeur pervers avait encore inventé.

Une seule chose sortait de l'ordinaire: la relation entre Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime.

Tout le monde avait remarqué que ces deux-là s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis leur retour. En effet, Ichigo insistait toujours pour aller chercher la rousse avant le début des cours, ce qui faisait qu'ils arrivaient ensemble le matin. De plus, le shinigami gardait toujours un œil sur la princesse. Par exemple, lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arrivait et qu'Orihime partait manger avec les filles de sa classe, Ichigo allait sur le toit et choisissait une place d'où il pouvait voir la jeune femme. Et enfin il la raccompagnait tous les soirs après les cours.

L'attitude du jeune homme ne passait franchement pas inaperçu, surtout aux yeux de leurs amis et Ichigo savait que son comportement pouvait paraître excessif. Seulement depuis l'incident avec Ulquiorra, il devait être certain que rien n'arriverait à son amie. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que celle-ci était tout à fait d'accord avec le fait qu'il lui porte autant d'attention, même si ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'elle espérait. Et plus le temps passait, plus leur relation devenait forte. Mais un jour, tout s'arrêta soudainement.

On était vendredi, et Ichigo était encore aller chercher la jeune fille à son appartement et ils se rendirent au lycée. Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le lycée sous les yeux de tous leurs camarades. Ils furent à peine rentrés dans la cour, que certains élèves commencèrent à chuchoter à leur passage.

De tous les côtés, on pouvait entendre des phrases du genre: « Kurosaki et Orihime-chan sont encore ensemble ? », « Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve ? », « Kurosaki a dû forcer Inoue-san à traîner avec lui » ou encore « Quelle chance il a, j'aimerais bien être à sa place pour profiter d'elle moi aussi... » En entendant cette dernière phrase, Ichigo s'était retourné brutalement. Devant lui se trouvait, un groupe de quatre garçons à qui il lança un regard si menaçant, qu'il le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Orihime qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange s'avança alors doucement vers le roux et posa sa petite main sur le bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et se calma tout de suite en voyant son petit sourire.

**Ichigo:** Désolé pour ça Inoue.

**Orihime:** Ce n'est rien. Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ça… (regardant sa montre) Je crois qu'on devrait y aller avant d'arriver en retard en cours.

**Ichigo:** Ouais, allons-y !

Inconsciemment, il lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en direction de leur classe. Orihime, qui était un peu en retrait et courrait derrière lui, avait viré au rouge pivoine en sentant la main d'Ichigo serrer la sienne. Seulement elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Ils arrivèrent en classe, où tous leurs amis étaient déjà présents, seulement les regards qu'ils lançaient aux deux jeunes indiquaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est là qu'Ichigo se rendit enfin compte qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Inoue. Il la lâcha tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était brûlé. Les joues roses, il s'excusa auprès de son amie qui lui fit un sourire et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau.

Orihime n'avait rien dit mais le fait de ne plus sentir la main du shinigami dans la sienne, lui procurait un sentiment de vulnérabilité et de vide. Sa main était si chaude et réconfortante, qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir ne jamais la lâcher. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée du professeur. Celui-ci commença son cours comme d'habitude mais Inoue n'avait pas du tout l'esprit dans ses maths. Elle se contentait de regarder sa main à présent froide.

La journée se passa assez vite. Les six amis avaient déjeuné sur le toit, accompagnés de Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro, puisque pour la première fois de la semaine le soleil était au rendez-vous. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent aussi vite que ceux de la matinée. Bientôt les élèves pouvaient entendre la sonnerie qui leur indiquait la fin des cours, et peu à peu les classes se vidaient, tandis qu'Orihime qui rêvassait encore n'avait rien entendu et était encore assise à sa place.

De son côté, Ichigo avait fini de ranger ses affaires et allait sortir de la classe quand il vit que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Il se dirigea donc vers la sœur de Sora, qui avait les yeux fermés, et une fois arrivée devant elle, il se baissa à sa hauteur pour être à sa hauteur. Seulement, Inoue, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à trouver le visage du shinigami si près d'elle, ouvrit les yeux et sursauta tellement fort qu'elle termina, avec sa chaise, allongée sur le sol.

**Ichigo:** (se précipitant à ses côtés) Merde, Inoue ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

**Orihime:**(se frottant l'arrière de la tête) Non, ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien. (riant nerveusement) Et de toute façon j'ai la tête dure tu sais.

**Ichigo:** Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

**Orihime:** Ça va ne t'en fais pas, et puis tu m'as juste surprise c'est tout.

**Ichigo:** Désolé... Mais tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, et tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie, alors je voulais juste...

C'est là qu'Orihime se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils étaient seuls dans la classe. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis et elle remercia le ciel qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient vu sa chute. Entre temps, le shinigami avait offert sa main à Orihime pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il avança un peu sa main, elle s'en saisit, retrouvant ainsi le sentiment de sureté et de protection qu'elle avait eu le matin même. Ichigo tira la jeune fille vers lui un peu trop fort, ce qui fit qu'Orihime dut poser ses mains sur son torse pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

**Ichigo:** Bon on devrait y aller non?

**Orihime:**(rouge et s'éloignant un peu) Oui, je dois juste ranger mon sac.

Orihime lâcha une nouvelle fois la main de son protecteur et s'empressa de remettre ses livres dans son sac. Une fois qu'elle eut tout ranger, elle se précipita vers Ichigo qui l'attendait à la porte de la salle. Les deux amis se mirent en route vers l'appartement de l'adolescente. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux. Ichigo se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, d'habitude, Inoue se débrouillait toujours pour trouver des sujets de conversations qui leurs plaisaient à tous les deux, ou alors elle parlait de ses recettes loufoques en disant qu'elle voulait en essayer de nouvelles. Un jour elle avait même parlé de faire des sushis au beurre de cacahuètes, poisson cru, wazabi et pâte de haricots rouges sucrée. Ichigo, rien qu'à l'idée de l'aspect de ces choses, sentit son estomac se retourner. Pourtant cette fois, Inoue était étrangement calme.

**Ichigo****:** Inoue, tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

**Orihime:**(sortant de sa rêverie) Hum? Tu as dit quelque chose Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo:** Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais sûre que tout va bien?

**Orihime:**(souriante) Mais oui, tu ne devrais pas autant t'en faire pour moi. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

**Ichigo:** Hum... ça t'arrives souvent en ce moment.

**Orihime :** Tu trouves ?

**Ichigo :** Ouais.

**Orihime:** Bon on est arrivés, merci de m'avoir encore raccompagnée Kurosaki-kun. On se voit lundi?

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de son domicile quand elle sentit la main d'Ichigo entourer son poignet cette fois. Décidément cette journée allait de surprises en surprises pour elle.

**Ichigo:** Attends Inoue... Hum je voulais savoir si... Enfin je me demandais si … Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu demain, si tu pouvais m'aider pour un truc.

**Orihime:**(un peu surprise) Heu, oui mais je peux te demander quoi?

**Ichigo:** Ben en fait avec toute cette histoire avec Ai... (il la sentit frissonner) Enfin tu sais. On a été absents assez longtemps, et j'ai quelques problèmes en maths, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider ?

**Orihime:**(encore plus surprise) Moi ?

**Ichigo:** Ouais, je ne me vois pas trop aller demander l'aide d'Ishida, il en profiterais encore. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

**Orihime:**(souriante) Non ça ne me dérange pas.

**Ichigo:**(soulagé) Merci beaucoup Inoue. Ça te va si on commence demain?

**Orihime:** Heu oui... Mais ou est-ce que tu veux...

**Ichigo:**(l'interrompant) Je crois que chez toi c'est mieux. Avec mon père, Kon et mes sœurs je ne pourrais même pas me concentrer dix minutes.

Le shinigami-remplaçant grimaça un peu à l'idée que son père et Kon pourraient voir Inoue si elle venait chez lui. Il aurait eu droit aux remarques de son vieux fou de paternel, et aux plaintes de la peluche perverse qui aurait surement essayé de « se faire consoler » par sa Inoue-san.

**Orihime: **(amusée) C'est vrai que Rukia-chan m'as dit que ta famille est un peu spéciale.

**Ichigo:** Complètement dingue serrait plus juste... Alors?

**Orihime:** D'accord, on se voit demain alors. Passe une bonne soirée.

**Ichigo:** Ouais merci Inoue, toi aussi.

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'ils se quittèrent. Orihime rentra dans son appartement vide et s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. Après un moment, elle se laissa glisser le long le celle-ci et se retrouva assise par terre, un sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo, lui, quittait la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de son amie, un peu songeur. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Orihime avait laissé tomber les formalités avec certains de ses amis. Non pour être précis... Avec tous ses amis, sauf lui.

Kuchiki-san, était devenue Rukia-chan, tout comme Ishida-kun était maintenant Uryû et Renji et Sado n'avaient plus le petit kun derrière leurs noms. Lui, il était toujours Kurosaki-kun. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail, se disant que s'il y pensait trop cela finirait très vite en mal de crâne. Et puis c'était peut-être, qu'Orihime n'était pas assez à l'aise avec lui... La vraie raison (que le shinigami ignorait bien sûr), pour laquelle la jeune fille ne voulait pas appeler Ichigo par son prénom, était qu'elle voulait garder ceci comme une marque d'affection. Alors elle avait décidé de l'appeler par son prénom seulement lorsqu'elle lui avouerait ses sentiments.

Il arriva enfin devant la clinique qui portait le même nom que lui. Comme à l'accoutumée, il fut accueilli par un des légendaires coups de pieds du patriarche de la famille, qu'il arrêta sans difficulté. Il renvoya ensuite son père dans le mur d'en face et se contenta de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il pouvait cependant encore entendre les voix d'en bas.

**Isshin****:** Je suis si fier de toi Ichigo. Tu es devenu si... (il remarqua que son fils n'était plus là) Hum ? Ichigo?

**Yuzu:** Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

**Isshin:** Mais rien Yuzu… Oh je sais, à son âge, je sais ce qui perturbe l'esprit des jeunes: LES FEMMES... Mon Ichigo serrait-il amoureux? Oh Masaki, chérie, tu as vu comme notre fils grandit vite? Il est si...

Le dit fils était à présent arrivé dans sa chambre et se contenta de claquer la porte derrière lui pour étouffer les jérémiades de son immature de père. Allongé sur son lit, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune fille lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école. Entendre ces rumeurs sur lui et Inoue, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Non pas qu'il ne trouvait pas son amie attirante, mais justement car c'était son amie. Il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer de telles choses entre eux, et puis Inoue devait sûrement être mal à l'aise en entendant tous les élèves parler de ça. En plus, la jeune fille ne ressentait certainement rien pour lui de toute façon.

Ajoutées à cela, les questions incessantes de tous les mecs de sa classe ne l'aidaient pas. Il avait beau répéter milles fois que lui et Inoue n'étaient que des amis. Aucuns des garçons, ne semblaient disposés à le croire.

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas le tiroir de sa commode s'ouvrir. Kon, qui était resté caché là toute la journée en espérant échapper à Yuzu, sortit comme une flèche et se jeta sur le shinigami en pleurant.

**Kon**: Ichigo, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir. Tu n'imagines pas le calvaire que ta sœur m'a fait vivre. Elle m'a forcé à prendre un bain avec ses autres peluches en faisant comme si on était à la piscine, puis elle m'a fringué comme une nana et forcé à jouer à la dinette avec elle et ses abrutis d'animaux.

**Ichigo :** …

**Kon :** Hé, Ichigo ! Tu m'écoutes ?

**Ichigo:**(remarquant enfin la peluche) Kon ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

**Kon****:** Je viens de te le dire, (offusqué) alors en fait tu n'écoutais pas Ma Majesté parler ?! Espèce d'ingrat, moi qui voulais te présenter des tas de nanas à forte... Argh...

**Ichigo: **(le tenant par la gorge) Ferme-la un peu ! Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un pervers comme toi.

**Kon:** Ichi... Ichigo... Attends... qu'est-ce que tu comptes... faire ? S'il te plaît Ichigo... Ne... Pas elle !

**Ichigo:** Yuzu ! J'ai trouvé ta peluche !

**Yuzu:** (arrivant) Oh mon Bostaf... Où étais-tu passé ? Tu es tout sale et ta robe est toute froissée ! Il va falloir que je te refasse prendre un bain… (regardant Ichigo**)** Merci Onii-chan.

Ichigo ne répliqua rien et se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre. Il se rallongea sur son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa petite sœur l'appeler pour le dîner. Il descendit dans la cuisine et mangea sans trop d'enthousiasme. Et il ne répliqua même pas quand son père lui parlait de filles, du comportement qu'il devait avoir envers elles, mais finit par lui fourrer la tête dans son assiette lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de se protéger. Une fois son assiette terminée, il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre. Il se rallongea une fois de plus en fixant le plafond et lorsque le jeune homme regarda son réveil quelques temps plus tard, il vit qu'il était déjà 00h36. Sans se douter de ce qu'il attendait le lendemain, il se mit enfin au lit.

* * *

Yay ! Une fic cette fois. Alors que dire ? Elle sera assez courte et plutôt du genre sentimentale donc ne vous attendez pas à des scènes de combats hein ^^ Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et à bientôt ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ^^ Je suis ravie que le premier vous ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous fera le même effet XD Je remercie AureHime (t'en fais pas, je vais juste torturer Ichi ^^) et ockmick78 pour leurs reviews et sur ce bonne lecture =D

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Un colpo di fulmine ? Credo di no. (prima parte)_**

Le lendemain matin, Orihime s'était réveillée un grand sourire aux lèvres et ce pour une seule raison, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait venir chez elle. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas pour avouer son amour passionné pour elle comme elle l'avait vu en rêve, mais c'était mieux que rien.

La jeune fille se leva assez tôt et commença par ranger un peu son salon. Elle prit ensuite une longue douche et s'habilla, ce qui prit plus d'une heure. Finalement elle avait décidé de porter une jupe blanche et un t-shirt jaune pale. Il était à présent midi et Orihime finissait de remettre de l'ordre lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**Orihime:**(regardant l'heure) Il est un peu tôt non ? (on frappa encore) J'arrive !

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et s'apprêta à accueillir son « élève » seulement elle fut surprise de trouver Tatsuki à la porte, un bol dans une main et un parapluie fermé dans l'autre.

**Orihime:** Tatsuki-chan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Tatsuki:** Bonjour à toi aussi Orihime.

**Orihime:** Désolée, bonjour. Entre !

La karatéka ne se fit pas prier et entra dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle et la suivit jusqu'au salon.

**Tatsuki:** Ma mère m'a demandé de t'apporter ça? C'est du riz au curry et quelques onigiri qu'elle a préparés ce matin.

**Orihime:** Oh c'est très gentil. Merci beaucoup. En plus ta mère cuisine tellement bien !

Elle prit le bol et l'assiette que Tatsuki lui tendait et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle réchauffa le riz et le disposa dans deux assiettes. Les filles mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Tatsuki se rappelle de la réaction d'Orihime lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

**Tatsuki:**(prenant un bouchée)Mais dis-moi... Tu avais l'air d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis entrée?

**Orihime:** Oui, Kurosaki-kun doit venir aujourd'hui.

**Tatsuki ****: **(pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu) I… Ichigo? Pourquoi ?

**Orihime:** Oui, on doit travailler ensemble.

**Tatsuki:**Travailler?

**Orihime****:** Oui c'est ça. Il m'a demandé de l'aider pour ses maths.

**Tatsuki: **(un doigt sur le menton**)** C'est quand même bizarre, Ichigo n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide, et encore moins pour ses devoirs… (souriante) Mais tu sais quoi Orihime ? Tu devrais en profiter.

**Orihime:**(perplexe) En profiter ? Pour faire quoi ?

**Tatsuki:** Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait sauter sur l'occasion dès qu'elle se présente ? (Inoue hocha la tête) Et bien c'est ta chance !

**Orihime:** Tu veux dire…? (rougissant) Avouer à Kurosaki-kun que je l'aime?

**Tatsuki:** C'est ça !

**Orihime:**(plus rouge qu'une fraise) Mais Tatsuki-chan... Je ne pourrais jamais... Enfin pas comme ça...Je…

**Tatsuki:** Je ne te comprends pas Orihime. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu gardes tes sentiments pour toi. Tu devrais lui dire et puis c'est probable qu'il ressente la même chose.

**Orihime:** Et si il ne ressent pas la même chose ? Je risquerais de gâcher notre amitié... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Tatsuki:** Moi ce que j'en dis... Mais je crois que tu devrais vraiment essayer. (regardant l'horloge) Oh il est déjà 14h30... Je dois y aller ! (sortant) Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

**Orihime:** Oui, et merci encore pour le curry!

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand une main, sortit de nulle part, la retint. Elle rouvrit doucement la porte pour voir, Kurosaki Ichigo se tenir devant elle, une main sur la porte et l'autre tenant son sac de cours au-dessus de son épaule.

**Orihime:** Kurosaki-kun ?

**Ichigo: **(avec un petit sourire) Salut Inoue ! T'as pas oublié qu'on devait travailler ?

**Orihime:**(aussitôt) Non ! (rouge) Enfin je veux dire... comment j'aurais pu oublier... (encore plus rouge) Non c'est... Enfin...Je...

**Ichigo:**(avec un petit sourire) Ne t'en fais pas Inoue, c'était juste pour t'embêter.

**Orihime:**(riant nerveusement) Ne reste pas là, rentre.

Le shinigami entra dans la maison de son amie, en enlevant ses chaussures au préalable bien évidemment. Orihime lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'asseoir et faire comme chez lui pendant qu'elle allait chercher des boissons. Elle revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains et les posa sur sa table basse.

**Orihime:** Bon on devrait peut-être commencer tout de suite?

**Ichigo:** Ouais.

**Orihime:** Il faudrait d'abord que je sache avec quels exercices tu as des problèmes.

Ichigo lui indiqua la page de son manuel où se trouvaient ces fameux problèmes. Orihime regarda quelques secondes la page et ensuite elle posa le livre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il n'eut aucun mal à répondre. Au bout de dix minutes, Orihime décida de changer de méthode. Vu qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour les quelques petites opérations, elle décida de voir comment il se débrouillait avec un problème écrit dans son cours. Elle lui indiqua plusieurs questions assez complexes et lui expliqua comment les résoudre. Ichigo, qui avait écouté attentivement, se mit à écrire. Il réussit sans difficultés les deux premiers problèmes et finit le troisième un peu moins facilement. Inoue examina ses réponses et finit par tomber sur son erreur.

**Orihime:** C'est presque ça... Mais tu vois tu t'es trompé là.

**Ichigo:**Ah bon?

**Orihime:** Oui, regarde. Tu dois juste changer le signe plus en moins et le tour est joué.

**Ichigo:** Ah je vois.

Les deux amis passèrent encore une heure sur leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce que le shinigami-remplaçant commence à en avoir marre, Orihime décida alors qu'ils méritaient bien une petite pause. Elle alla chercher quelques petites choses à grignoter (qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné au grand soulagement du shinigami) pendant qu'Ichigo allumait la télé.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le petit canapé du salon à regarder un film assez intéressant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime se remette à penser aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Est-ce que le garçon à côté d'elle pourrait vraiment ressentir la même chose qu'elle ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup d'essayer ? Elle ne remarqua même pas que le film était fini et qu'Ichigo s'était remis près de la petite table. Elle allait se relever et se remettre à ses côtés mais soudain elle entendit un bruit sourd. Dans sa frayeur, elle s'accrocha au shinigami, les yeux fermés, et le serra de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci était un peu surpris, mais ne bougea pas.

La jeune fille ne s'était même pas aperçue que la pluie s'était mise à tomber sur la ville, accompagnée d'un gros orage. On entendait les gouttes de pluie taper fortement sur la vitre et une nouvelle fois le tonnerre gronder, alors Orihime s'accrocha encore plus au roux. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'Ichigo posa une main sur ses cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. En un éclair, elle s'éloigna d'Ichigo, qui était complètement perdu.

**Ichigo:** Inoue ?

**Orihime: **(rouge et à deux mètres de lui) Je... Je suis désolée Kurosaki-kun, je...

**Ichigo: **(amusé) C'est rien, t'inquiète. Et puis on a tous peur de quelque chose non?

**Orihime:** ...

La jeune fille tourna un peu la tête. Elle entendit soudain un autre bruit, mais ce n'était pas l'orage cette fois-ci. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui gloussait, ou plutôt qui essayait de se retenir de rire. Elle retourna rapidement sa tête en direction d'Ichigo pour le voir les yeux fermés et une main devant la bouche, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses rires.

**Ichigo:**(essayant de se retenir) Mais... HAHAH... Tu... HAHAHAHA.

**Orihime:**(perdue) Kurosaki-kun ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

**Ichigo****:** C'est juste que... je me disais que tu n'as pas peur de monstrueux hollows, d'Ulquiorra, d'Aizen et de Grimmjow mais qu'un petit orage t'effraies... (n'en pouvant plus)HAHAHAHA...

**Orihime:** (boudant un peu) Kurosaki-kun ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, Ichigo s'était mis à rire encore plus fort en voyant son expression. Son expression était si détendue, un peu comme elle l'avait imaginé quand Tatsuki lui avait parlé de sa mère et de comment il était lorsqu'elle était toujours là. Étrangement cette image lui procura une certaine chaleur dans la poitrine, et après quelques secondes elle se mit à rire avec lui, ayant complètement oublié l'orage et sa peur par la même occasion. Après un bon moment et tous deux calmés à présent, ils se remirent au travail et pendant qu'Ichigo peinait à résoudre un problème, Inoue se remit, de nouveau, à penser à sa conversation avec Tatsuki.

**Ichigo:** Inoue ?

**Orihime:** Hum ? Oh … désolée.  
**Ichigo:** Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis hier ?

**Orihime:**Moi ? Mais non... Je vais très bien. Bon on continue ?

**Ichigo:**(un peu retissant) Mouais…

**Orihime:**(souriant gentiment) Allez, tu as presque fini. Il ne reste que trois questions.

**Ichigo:** Ouais plus vite ce sera finit, mieux je me sentirais.

Orihime flancha un peu à ses paroles. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il ait dit ça lui faisait de la peine... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec elle ? Cette question lui rappela celles qu'elles s'étaient posées il y a quelques minutes. Alors il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle ? Ou peut-être que si au fond ? Elle s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Celui-ci n'ayant évidemment pas remarqué le malaise de son amie, trop concentré sur ses exercices.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes sur le même problème il arriva enfin à une réponse. Il la montra encore une fois à Orihime, qui l'examina, et finit par lui assurer qu'elle était bonne. Il était à présent 18h15, et la séance de cours particuliers touchait à sa fin. Ichigo commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et Orihime débarrassa rapidement la table. Elle revint bien vite pour trouver Ichigo, près de la porte, mettant ses chaussures. Remarquant sa présence, le jeune homme se retourna.

**Ichigo:**(souriant un peu) Merci pour tout Inoue.

**Orihime: **(lui rendant) De rien. Et puis si tu as encore des problèmes tu peux venir me voir.

**Ichigo****:** Oui, merci. Bon je vais rentrer, sinon mon père va encore me faire une scène pour être arrivé en retard pour le dîner.

Orihime rigola un peu et vint à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte puis se retourna vers le jeune shinigami en lui adressant un autre petit sourire. Intérieurement, par contre, c'était un remue-ménage complet. Elle se demandait toujours si elle devait lui dire, si elle le regretterait ou si au contraire cela indiquerait le début du conte fée dont elle avait tant rêvé. Ichigo était sorti et se tenait à présent devant la porte et Orihime par la même occasion.

**Ichigo:** Bon ben... A lundi Inoue. Et encore merci.

**Orihime****:** Oui... A lundi

Il avait à peine fait deux pas que la rousse l'appela.

**Orihime:** Attends Kurosaki-kun... Il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler.

**Ichigo:**(intrigué) Ah ? Je t'écoute.

**Orihime:** En fait ça faisait un moment que je garde ça pour moi... Mais je... enfin j'étais trop... enfin pas assez...

**Ichigo: **(un peu inquiet) Inoue, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire non ? Tu as un problème avec quelqu'un ?

**Orihime:**Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est... Comment dire... Je suis... Je...

lle se frappa mentalement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne sortait pas ? C'était simple pourtant. Trois mots c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Trois tous petits mots. Elle était vraiment nulle. Et pour couronner le tout, elle inquiétait celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et tout ça parce qu'elle était une trouillarde.

**Ichigo:** Inoue ?

**Orihime:** Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment dire ça. (regardant le sol) J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction à vrai dire.

**Ichigo:** Allons, je ne vais pas te mordre. Et puis ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça si ?

La rousse le regarda à nouveau, à présent les yeux dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle vit cette lueur que son regard avait souvent. Celle lueur qui la réconfortait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. C'était ça... De quoi avait-elle peur? Elle se tenait devant le seul et unique garçon pour lequel elle ressentait une telle chose, et elle en était sûre elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose pour un autre. Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire.

**Orihime:**(murmurant presque, les yeux au sol) Tu sais Kurosaki-kun, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour me lancer.

**Ichigo:** Me dire quoi?

**Orihime:** Je… (inspirant) Je t'aime, Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilààà ! C'est moi ! XD Quoi ? Non, ne me jeter pas de pierres U_U Je ne vous fait pas attendre par plaisir… Enfin…

Non plus sérieusement ! Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je souhaite un énrome « bienvenue » à ma Grande sœur qui se reconnaitra XD Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ^^

_**Capitulo 3: Un colpo di fulmine? Credo di no! (seconda parte)**_

**Orihime:** Je… (inspirant) Je t'aime, Ichigo.

**Ichigo** : Tu… Tu as dit ?

**Orihime** : (rougissant) Je… t'aime.

Le jeune homme se figea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Elle l'aimait ? Inoue Orihime l'aimait lui ? Non impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un mec comme lui... Un punk, un délinquant, aux cheveux roux et qui fronce tout le temps les sourcils ? Une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer… Comment pouvait-elle d'ailleurs trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez lui ? Elle qui était si belle, douce, gentille... complètement l'opposé de lui en bref.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il remarqua Orihime serrer son bras droit qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Et lui ? Que devait-il lui répondre ? Tout était si soudain qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille devant lui, qui elle, avait les yeux baissés.

Orihime qui ne l'avait pas regardé lorsqu'elle avait dit ces mots releva un peu la tête pour voir sa réaction. Mais au moment où elle croisa enfin le regard du shinigami, elle sentit son cœur se briser en milliers de morceaux et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ceux du shinigami étaient remplis d'incompréhension mais surtout à ce qui pouvait ressembler à du remord. Ne pouvant plus soutenir cette vision, elle baissa de nouveau le regard. Elle avait compris, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Elle s'en était toujours doutée, seulement c'était différent d'avoir à le vivre.

**Ichigo:** Inoue, je...

**Orihime:**(sur le point de pleurer) Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun, tu n'as pas à te forcer à répondre… (riant un peu)Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

**Ichigo:**(tout de suite) Non Inoue, ne dis pas ça ! C'est juste que... (cherchant ses mots) Je ne... Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu... Je suis dé...

**Orihime :** (le coupant) Ça va, ne t'excuses pas... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu ressentes la même chose, mais au fond je… (les larmes coulant malgré elle) J'avais espéré que tu... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant... Je suis désolée... Oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur cette phrase, elle rentra dans son appartement et ferma la porte sur un Ichigo encore choqué par sa déclaration. Et une fois à l'abri chez elle, elle se laissa glisser contre sa porte et se laissa glisser au sol, en larmes cette fois-ci.

Le shinigami, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, à présent close, de l'appartement de son amie il repensait encore à ces trois petits mots. Enfin quatre serait plus juste... Il n'y avait pas fait attention lorsqu'elle l'avait dit, mais elle l'avait bien appelé Ichigo. Le roux se repassa cette phrase dans la tête encore une fois, mais la secoua bien vite. C'était impossible. Inoue Orihime ? L'aimer lui? Pourquoi lui? Il y avait un tas d'autres mecs cent fois mieux que lui et pourtant, c'était à lui qu'elle avait dit ses mots.

Toujours dans ses pensées, le jeune homme avait fini par rentré chez lui sans s'en rendre compte. La tête encore pleine, il rentra dans la clinique et fut accueilli comme d'habitude par un coup de pied façon Isshin Kurosaki. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il se contenta d'esquiver.

**Isshin :** IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOO ! Tu es en retard ! Tu sais bien que le dîner est… Ichigo ?

Le concerné monta directement dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de son père et ses sœurs, en murmurant un faible « je n'ai pas faim ».

**Yuzu:** Onii-chan? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

**Karin:** Aucune idée, mais il bizarre depuis hier. Je me demande ce qu'il a...

De son côté Isshin regardait encore l'endroit où s'était tenu son fils les sourcils froncés. Il s'avança ensuite doucement vers les escaliers sous le regard intrigué de ses filles. Il monta les marches et il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo, où il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il frappa (ce qui est très inhabituel chez lui) et ne recevant aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Et la première chose qu'il vit, c'était Ichigo couché sur le ventre et la tête plongée dans son oreiller. Il hésita quelques instants puis décida de prendre la parole.

**Isshin:** Ichigo…

**Ichigo: **(se relevant) Papa?

**Isshin:** Ichigo... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne te croirais pas.

**Ichigo:** ...

**Isshin:** (sérieux) Ichigo... Écoute, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas… Je suis ton père, c'est mon rôle de t'aider quand tu as des problèmes mais pour cela il faut que tu m'en parles.

**Ichigo:**(souriant un peu) T'es sûr d'être mon père?

**Isshin :** Je ne plaisante pas Ichigo ! Tes sœurs s'inquiètent et moi aussi.

**Ichigo****:** Papa... Je... Je ne veux pas en parler... pas tout de suite.

**Isshin:**… Tu sais Ichigo, à ton âge c'est normal d'avoir des problèmes de cœur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je peux juste te dire de régler ça au plus vite. Les blessures liées au cœur sont souvent celles qui sont le plus difficilement guérissables.

**Ichigo :** …

**Isshin :** (regardant Ichigo quelques secondes et se retournant) Très bien, mais si tu as envie d'en parler saches que je suis là.

**Ichigo:** Merci papa...

Sur ce le patriarche sortit de la chambre de son fils le laissant ruminer ce qui le tracassait tellement. Ichigo, lui, se rallongea sur son lit en se repassant sans cesse les mots qu'Orihime avait prononcés quelques minutes auparavant.

Le dimanche se passa de façon anormalement calme chez les Kurosaki. Isshin essayait de ménager un peu son fils, ce qui voulait dire : terminer le réveil coup de pied et les batailles pendant les repas, au grand soulagement d'Ichigo. Yuzu et Karin, elles, n'osent pas demander à leur frère ce qui n'allait pas vu l'aura qui émanait de lui. Quant à Ichigo, il n'avait presque pas dit un mot de toute la journée. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé, et à la réaction d'Orihime. De plus la pluie et la grisaille étaient au rendez-vous, ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout l'humeur du shinigami.

La jeune fille de son côté était bouleversée. Depuis samedi soir, elle ruminait elle aussi. Elle se mordait les doigts d'avoir ouvert sa grande bouche. Elle aurait dû tout garder pour elle, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, seulement il avait fallu qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle… Dans sa tristesse, la jeune fille n'avait presque rien mangé et ses nuits de sommeil s'étaient considérablement raccourcies.

Le lundi arriva bien vite et Ichigo appréhendait un peu ce jour. Devait-il aller chercher Inoue et faire comme si de rien était ? Avait-elle envie de le voir elle ? Il en doutait, mais il partit quand même en direction de l'appartement de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, il leva le poing pour toquer seulement il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas frapper à la porte et lui dire : « Hey salut ! Ça va ? Bon je t'ai brisé le cœur mais ça te dis d'aller en cours ensemble ? » Quel idiot ferait ça ? Au bout de deux minutes de réflexion, il décida quand même d'essayer. Il frappa à la porte une fois et attendit seulement rien… Il frappa une nouvelle fois et encore rien. Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter… Il refrappa encore une fois mais toujours rien. Cependant, bien qu'il n'entende rien, il savait que la jeune fille était chez elle. Il avait beau avoir du mal avec la détection du reiatsu il le savait, celui d'Orihime était bien là.

**Ichigo :**(derrière la porte) Inoue … Je sais que tu es là… S'il te plaît ouvre.

Aucune réponse.

**Ichigo :** Inoue… Il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plaît.

Toujours rien.

**Ichigo :** … Inoue, tu sais que je ne compte pas abandonner… Alors ouvre.

Il ne reçut de nouveau aucune réponse. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas la forcer à ouvrir en défonçant sa porte… Il resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger avant de regarder sa montre. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il se rappela de son entretien avec le proviseur quelques jours auparavant. Lorsque celui-ci et Kagine-sensei, lui avait fait la morale concernant ses absences injustifiées. Il était obligé de se rendre en cours et il le savait.

**Ichigo ****:** Inoue, les cours vont commencer mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas abandonner. Et je te promets qu'on parlera.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, il se retourna et commença à courir vers le lycée. Il savait qu'Inoue l'avait entendu, et il comptait bien revenir. Mais pour l'instant, il devait laisser tomber. Cependant, il ne savait pas une chose… Orihime avait été derrière la porte tout ce temps. Et en entendant ces mots, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle se doutait de sa réponse, et pourtant il avait fallu qu'elle lui dise. Qu'elle lui mette ses sentiments sur le dos, comme un poids qu'elle lui aurait fait porter contre sa volonté. Tout ça en ne pensant qu'a son bonheur à elle. Et puis elle le savait, il aimait Rukia, il n'y avait qu'elle, et elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la shinigami. A cette pensée, les larmes qui s'écoulaient déjà sur ses joues furent de plus en plus abondantes. Orihime s'éloigna doucement de sa porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers son futon, qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé depuis la veille. Elle s'assit lentement et finit par se couvrir entièrement, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'il l'attendait si elle sortait.

Avant qu'Ichigo n'arrive, elle avait décidé de rester chez elle toute la journée, dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Ce qui, jusqu'à présent, n'était pas une grande réussite. Elle avait prévu de rester chez elle, se goinfrer de glace, en regardant un film romantique et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme dans les vieux films justement. Mais son appétit n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous en en plus elle avait les yeux tellement gonflés qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Et puis elle n'avait pas le cœur à rester chez elle encore pour ruminer.

Orihime se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et pris une petite douche. Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression que l'eau qui coulait sur elle, la lavait également de ses problèmes. Inoue sortit rapidement de la douche et s'habilla ensuite. Elle essaya de manger quelque chose mais l'appétit ne lui était toujours pas revenu. Après un moment, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'Ichigo devait déjà être arrivé au lycée. Elle devait se changer les idées, elle attrapa alors une veste et son parapluie et sortit de son appartement sans savoir où elle allait. Elle marchait dans la ville, non errait plutôt, et finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rendue sur la berge de la rivière, comme le jour de son enlèvement.

La semaine se passa de la même façon. A chaque fois qu'Ichigo voulait parler à Orihime, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait de la voir et lui parler. La jeune fille elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'elle l'évitait. Tout cela faisait que le jeune homme arrivait sans sa camarade aux cours et que de nouvelles rumeurs circulaient à présent dans le lycée.

Ce jour-là, Ichigo était arrivé au lycée un peu en retard, seulement ce n'était pas son professeur qui lui rendit son humeur de chien, mais bien les autres élèves. En effet, le jeune homme était entré seul et Orihime n'était pas là, comme ces derniers jours. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, seulement, les remarques de certains lui tapaient vraiment sur le système.

**Elève 1 :** Tu as vu ? Kurosaki est encore seul et Inoue-san n'est pas là… Je me demande ce qui se passe…

**Elève 2 :** Ils se sont peut-être disputés.

**Elève 3 :** Moi on m'a dit qu'il avait voulu la forcer à coucher avec lui et qu'elle avait rompu avec lui.

**Elève 4**** :** Mais de toute façon avec le corps qu'elle a, comment résister ? Et puis je suis sûr que c'est un bon coup. En plus, si elle n'est pas avec Kurosaki, ça veut dire que je pourrais tenter ma chance...

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ces cons ? Et puis la dernière phrase que le garçon derrière lui avait prononcée, n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il se retourna alors en direction de mec assis un banc derrière lui.

**Ichigo :** Parle encore d'Inoue comme ça et je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais le jour se lever. Compris ?

**Elève 4 :**(avalant de travers) O… Oui.

Le shinigami se retourna et tenta de se concentrer sur le cours donné, seulement ses yeux dérivèrent bien vite sur la chaise vide de sa camarade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en arrivant au lycée seul, ces quelques jours, et en voyant le bureau vide d'Orihime il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac. Il ne remarqua pas que quelques bancs plus loin, une certaine karatéka, une petite shinigami et un garçon à lunettes le fixaient lui.

Tatsuki, Uryû et Rukia n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange entre le pauvre gars encore tremblant et Ichigo. Tandis qu'Uryû et Rukia étaient un peu perplexes, Tatsuki, elle, se demandait pourquoi Orihime n'était pas avec le shinigami comme à son habitude. Elle repensa brièvement à leur conversation du samedi.

**Tatsuki ****:** *_Ce pourrait-il qu'elle lui ait dit ? Et si oui, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Ça fait 5 jours… Ichigo qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?*_

Ichigo finit par sentir le regard de ses trois amis sur lui et se tourna dans leurs directions. Uryû se contenta de remonter ses lunettes et de se retourner vers le professeur, Tatsuki lui lança un regard à faire fuir un ours, tandis que Rukia, elle, se mit à écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le passa à Ichigo. Perplexe, il prit la feuille et la déplia.

_**« Il faut qu'on parle. Retrouve-moi dans le parc près du lycée à midi… et pas la peine d'essayer de t'esquiver, ou je viendrais te chercher de force.**_

_**Rukia »**_

Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Orihime elle-même, mais en même temps, il avait déjà dû endurer les maltraitances de son amie. Il n'avait pas le choix, il irait mais il n'avait aucune intention de révéler quoi que ce soit à la petite brune. Après avoir chiffonné le papier, Ichigo se concentra de nouveau sur son cours, particulièrement ennuyeux, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Lentement et en traînant les pieds, il se dirigea vers l'endroit du « rendez-vous » forcé de Rukia.

**Rukia :**(à quelques mètres) Ah ! Ichigo ! Je pensais vraiment que tu n'allais pas venir.

**Ichigo**** :** Ouais, bref qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on en finisse !

**Rukia**** :** Je vois que Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur…

**Ichigo :** Laisse tomber.

**Rukia **: Ichigo, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors parle ou je te force à cracher le morceau.

**Ichigo**** :** Comme si tu pouvais…

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit le poing de la petite shinigami contre sa joue.

**Ichigo**** :** Non mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

**Rukia**** :** Pour t'empêcher de dire quelque chose que tu risquerais de regretter, idiot.

**Ichigo**** :** Et bien la prochaine fois, ne dis pas de conneries non plus.

Et bam, un deuxième coup parti… Cette fois ci dans l'estomac.

**Ichigo**** :** Argh... sale…

**Rukia **: (sérieuse) Ichigo…

**Ichigo ****: **(surpris) Rukia, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Rukia**** :** Ichigo, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Inoue.

**Ichigo :** (regardant ailleurs) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Rukia**** :** Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu arrives seul en cours depuis une semaine, Inoue n'est pas là, tu es de mauvaise humeur et en plus tu ne me regarde pas quand tu réponds… Alors n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tout va bien.

**Ichigo**** :** Non, je…

**Rukia :** Je te dis d'arrêter de mentir. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je compte bien savoir quoi. Alors si tu ne me le dis pas… (se retournant et commençant à marcher**)** je n'aurais qu'a allez voir Inoue elle-même.

**Ichigo**** : **(la retenant par le poignet) Non ! C'est bon…

Le shinigami commença alors à raconter à son amie ce qui s'était passé entre lui et la jeune rousse.

De son côté, Orihime était chez elle, assise dans l'obscurité puisqu'elle avait tous ses rideaux fermés. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire face à Ichigo - ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs - si bien qu'elle n'était pas allée en cours depuis une semaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et elle le savait. Elle devait se faire une raison. Kurosaki Ichigo ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimera jamais. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes remonter. Décidemment, elle ne savait faire que ça pleurer…

Inoue fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées par un bruit à la porte. Enfin un bruit… cela ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui allait défoncer sa porte. Soudain, elle commença à paniquer. Et si c'était encore Ichigo ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle savait bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau cette fois. Mais alors qu'est-ce que…

… **:** Ouvre, c'est moi ! Je sais que tu es là !

**Orihime**** : **(surprise) T… Tatsuki-chan ?

Elle se dirigea vite vers la porte d'entrée et la déverrouilla pour laisser rentrer son amie. Tatsuki entra alors dans l'appartement de la rousse doucement, il faisait sombre, et elle dut s'habituer à la lumière avant de pouvoir distinguer les meubles. Seulement, la karatéka, n'avait pas pu voir le visage de sa meilleure amie même après deux minutes dans le noir, comme si Orihime se cachait. Décidemment quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

**Orihime :** Tatsuki-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Tatsuki**** :** Orihime… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Orihime ****:** Hein ? Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que…  
**Tatsuki ****:** S'il te plaît Orihime, ne mens pas, je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce n'est pas ton genre de sécher les cours.

**Orihime ****: **(pas convaincante) Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais, c'est tout.

**Tatsuki :** Orihime, je t'ai vu manger les mélanges plus bizarres les uns que les autres, alors ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue en cours depuis une semaine. Je ne te croirais pas.

**Orihime**** :** Tatsuki-chan…

**Tatsuki :** (s'approchant) Orihime, je… j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir t'aider…

Orihime baissa la tête pour regarder le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante de l'univers. Elle s'en voulait d'inquiéter ainsi sa meilleure amie… Mais, pourrait-elle lui dire ? Rien que d'y penser, elle pleurait alors en parler directement… Inoue sentit soudain Tatsuki, lui attraper les épaules et les serrer doucement. Elle releva alors la tête pour voir le regard de Tatsuki. Les yeux de la brunette semblaient refléter quelque chose comme de la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique, non… c'était le fait d'être mise de côté et de ne pas pouvoir aider la rousse qui pouvait se lire dans ses iris, et Orihime se sentit soudain horriblement coupable.

De son point de vue, la brunette, qui jusque-là, n'avait absolument pas vu le visage d'Orihime fut si choquée qu'elle lâcha son amie et recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu Orihime dans cet état. Son visage était très pale – un peu trop même - et se yeux gonflés et rouges, avec de légères cernes. La rousse avait l'air dévastée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait causé cela chez Orihime, mais elle était déjà sûre d'une chose. Ichigo était mêlé à tout ça. Et elle devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

**Tatsuki :**Laisse-moi t'aider Orihime.

**Orihime :** …

**Tatsuki :**Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… S'il te plaît.

Orihime ne peut pas résister plus longtemps. Elle laissa de nouvelles larmes envahir ses yeux pendant qu'elle racontait tout ce qui s'était passé à sa meilleure amie, qui elle la prit dans ses bras tout en l'écoutant.

** A suivre**


End file.
